Nostalgic
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: This is the ever short Sequel to 'Bittersweet'. Please Enjoy :D


**Nostalgic**

* * *

One year after the final battle, on the day that Harry Potter lost his life for the greater good, was the day Severus Snape was finally released from Azkaban. It was also the day that many decided to pay their respect to the fallen Boy Hero. Many gathered at the giant oak tree outside Hogwarts. There were rows upon rows of chairs for any and all who decided to wished to attend the day named after the conqueror of the Wizarding World. When nearly all the seats were filled, and the service started, a lone figure made his way down the isle to the tree that was dedicated to none other than Harry Potter. That lone figure looked old, battered, and broken. The sullenness that surrounded him was no longer angry, but a deep unforgiving sadness.

His one rich, dark onyx eyes, were dulled grey and his graceful stride reduced to a clumsy stumble. The director stopped talking, the onlookers no longer paid attention to him as all eyes rested on that of Severus Snape. They watched as he walked to the tree and sat to rest beside it. They watched as he pulled his wand and trusted it through the dirt of the tree. Many shot to their feet to protest, but the broken man just gave them a sad smile before relaxing under the hundreds of wands that were trained on him. Many a wand lowered and stared in bewilderment as Severus' eyes closed and a tiny smile curled at the corner of his mouth. All wands lowered when the air stopped, along with some birds, and one figure stepped forward. Draco Malfoy made his way over to his favorite teacher in his Hogwarts years and knelt beside him. He could hear the old professor mumbling.

"There you are, my Harry. I've looked for you everywhere. Sometimes I chased you, in my dreams, but I could never catch you. I got close, so close. Once, I thought i was actually going to touch you, foolish I know, but I had to try. You blew away from me. Disappeared like vapor through my fingers. I miss you, my Harry, and now that I have found you, I will never leave you. You meant the world to me. I've done what you asked, I served my sentence. I'm tired now, so tired and I..."

Draco listened as Severus talked to the tree all the while thinking that the year in Azkaban had the once elegant teacher finally fall off his rocker. Draco stepped forward, noting no protest from the onlookers, and touched the man on his shoulder. Severus started but did not run, nor did he open his eyes when he said.

"Mr. Malfoy, reliable as ever. I have waited long to thank you."

Draco looked shocked for only a moment before curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Why thank me?"

"For Harry," Severus stated quietly enough for Draco to wonder if the man was ill.

Ill he was for when Draco accepted his gratitude, Severus' body further relaxed and a gasping breath rushed past parted lips. Behind him, the tree began to dance in the wind as the soul of Severus Snape rose up to greet his partner. When the tree shook, wilted and disappeared, everyone knew that Harry, in which the tree was dedicated for, had been waiting the long twelve months for the once Potion's Master, and now that he finally had him, he'd wait here no longer. Only when Fawkes, the phoenix, came to rest on the spot singing a song of reunited lovers, did the onlookers finally realized they had mad a mistake. Severus was not the murderer of Harry Potter, but his lover. A great sob wrung up from the crowd. Upon hearing the sound, a black elegant owl landed on the chest of her master, who now covered the whole in which the tree was once rooted, nipped him affectionately on the cheek, and flew into the distance, Fawkes not far behind him, leaving a parting gift of a single tear, before tearing off after yet another bird whom lost its precious master. Only two sets of eyes watched as the bird flew away before both eyes met an realization dawned on both.

The world was full of surprises.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note**: And there concludes A sequel I wasn't going to post. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope that it didn't depress you too much. Please tell me what you think and have a nice day...


End file.
